Les Carnets de Thêta et Koscheii
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Ici se trouvent tous les One Shots que j'écris, parce que ça fait un moment qu'ils traînent sur mon bureau et que j'aime bien que tout soit regroupé. Ils concernent tous les personnages des deux séries, et sont écrits selon mes moments. Ah, et possibilité de quelques One Shots psychopathes.
1. Le Jugement

**Le Jugement**

Coucou tout le monde ! Je regrouperai ici tous mes One Shots. Il y a un peu de tout, avec un peu tous les personnages (même s'il y a beaucoup de Doctor/Master parce que le Master quoi *-*). J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Russel T. Davies, Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Spoilers :** Très légers spoilers sur The Time of The Doctor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un univers de poche, tous les habitants d'une énorme planète rouge appelée Gallifrey avait les yeux rivés sur la Citadelle du Capitole. Les deux soleils entamaient doucement leur montée. Un jour de plus en enfer. Un jour de plus dans cet univers impossible où les avaient envoyé le Docteur. Un peu plus de ténèbres dans cette guerre éternelle pour la survie. Sauf que voilà, la veille, Gallifrey était tombée. Rassilon n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa planète natale de la descente aux enfers, son grand retour avait lamentablement échoué à cause de la bêtise du Maître, les condamnant tous encore une fois. A l'intérieur du parlement de la Citadelle, les Seigneurs du Temps étaient silencieux, mal à l'aise. Au milieu de l'amphithéâtre se tenait une chaise électrique, où était installé le Maître, relié par des électrodes et retenus par des sangles bien serrées. Il aurait bien tué Rassilon, après lui avoir tiré dessus, l'affaiblissant considérablement, mais le Haut-Conseil tout entier lui avait bondit dessus, pour l'arrêter. Il avait attendu très longtemps dans une cellule moisie, certainement le temps que le Lord Président se remette de ses blessures, pour qu'il puisse le « juger ». Comme s'il allait seulement pouvoir se défendre. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que quoi qu'il dise, il se ferait tué de toute manière. Par ailleurs, Rassilon venait de rentrer, dans la tribune du jury, lui lançant un regard haineux. Le Maître lui sourit, fier de lui. Parce que en plus il croyait qu'il aurait peur de lui ? Lui, qui avait survécu à la guerre du Temps, et qui l'avait renvoyé à main nues sur sa planète ? Le Lord Président pris appui sur sa table, lança un regard dans l'assemblée et commença à parler.

« Maître ! Nous vous avons amener ici pour que vous répondiez enfin de vos actes. Vous êtes accusé de tentative de meurtre, d'asservissement de planète de niveau cinq, de lâcheté, pour votre fuite durant la Guerre du Temps et enfin de traîtrise, pour avoir seulement osé d'aider le Docteur.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, dit l'accusé, sur un ton désinvolte, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai balancé ici et je ne suis en aucun cas coupable des actes de mon nemesis !

- SILENCE ! hurla Rassilon. Vous serez votre propre avocat durant ce procès. »

Le Maître déglutit. Une auto-défense signifiait toujours peine de mort. Ce n'était pas très bon pour lui tout ça. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sauve la vie du Docteur ? C'était son ennemi bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à ce moment là ? Il secoua la tête. Le Docteur avait raison en fin de compte. Il était toujours aussi stupide qu'avant. Il aurait pu laisser partir Rassilon, voyager avec lui, lui faire croire qu'il était gentil, l'assassiner dans son sommeil, voler son Tardis et détruire la Terre. Mais non, il l'avait sauvé…

« Vous avez fui pendant la Guerre du Temps, dit un des bras droits du Lord President. Pourquoi ? Nous vous avions pourtant prévenu. Nous vous avons ressuciter pour détruire le Docteur avant qu'il ne fasse encore plus de dégâts. Vous auriez pu mener la bataille ! Mais non, même ça vous en étiez incapabable. Regardez où est-ce que ça nous a mené !

- Je n'ai pas fui, répondit l'accusé. J'avais peur. Comme des milliers de soldats. J'ai vu toute mon escouade tomber entre les mains des Daleks, sur Arcadia. Ce n'était que des gamins. Certains ont été emmené pour qu'ils puissent faire des expériences. Et tout ça c'est de votre faute, Rassilon. J'ai fui pour qu'il ne me retrouvent jamais.

- Vous avouez donc être un lâche ?

- Je ne suis pas un lâche. Et puis vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui allait tous nous atomiser en envoyant Gallifrey dans la Terre. Je n'ai fait qu'aider un peu le Docteur. Si je ne peux pas vous arrêter moi-même, je m'assurerai que lui ait toutes les chances de le faire ! Il vous a sauvé la vie, mais vous êtes trop stupide pour saisir cette seconde chance. A la place vous faites la chasse aux responsables alors que le plus grand criminel de la planète est face à vous. Et si on parlait de génocide Rassilon ? Combien de personnes avez-vous tué ? Combien de gosses ont cru vos belles paroles et sont allés se suicidés sur Arcadia ?! Vous n'êtes pas un héros, vous êtes un assassin ! »

Rassilon le regarda sévèrement. Il avait bien remarqué les coups d'oeils que se lançaient les Seigneurs du Temps dans l'assemblée. Il fallait réagir et vite, cet idiot pourrait très bien déclancher une mutinerie. Il appuya donc sur le gros bouton rouge face à lui. Presque aussitôt, un hurlement retentit dans la pièce, en même temps que le crépitement de la chaise électrique. Le Maître convulsait sur sa chaise, serrant les poings tellement fort que son sang cessa d'y circuler un moment. Le courant cessa enfin de la traverser et il se repplia sur lui-même. Les tambours faisaient presque autant de bruit que ses deux cœurs. Il releva les yeux, fièrement. Il ne sera pas dit que le Maître s'est soumis à Rassilon.

« Vous voyez ?! hurla le Maître, essouflé par la décharge électrique. Qui est le lâche maintenant ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis coupable, c'est lui ! Rebellez-vous bon sang ! Vous avez tous trop peur pour lui tenir tête ! Mais pas moi ! Le Maître ne se soumettra jamais ! Vous entendez Rassilon ?! Plutôt mourir que devenir un de vos esclaves ! »

Nouvelle décharge électrique. Le Seigneur du Temps hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Certaines personnes détournèrent le regard dans l'assemblée. La torture gratuite et les paroles du Maître commençait à tourner dans leurs têtes. Rassilon était en train de perdre son pouvoir. Le fou sur sa chaise pleurait de douleur désormais, mais il riait, à gorge déployée, il savait qu'il avait réussi.

« Maître, se prononça Rassilon. Vous êtes condamné à vie à errer dans l'espace, dans une capsule temporelle figée. Vous y serez envoyé via le schisme temporel. La séance est levée. »

Rassilon se leva, mais un Seigneur du Temps lui barra la route. Le Maître sourit, fier de lui. Il avait gagné, la mutinerie était enclenchée. Mais Rassilon ne voulait pas y croire. Il pointa son gant vers l'homme et l'atomisa, provoquant une vague de murmures dans l'assemblée. Bientôt, une centaine d'armes étaient braquées sur le Lord Président.

« Il est trop tard, Rassilon, dit le Maître. Vous avez perdu.

- Vous allez le regretter, Maître. Je reviendrai.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Arrêtez-le et balancez-le dans les cachots. On s'occupera de son procès plus tard. »

Les Seigneurs du Temps s'executèrent. Deux mois plus tard, le Maître remporta les élections haut la main et devint Lord Président. Mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Lorsque Clara Oswald réclama son aide, pour sauver le Docteur, il se rappela qu'il avait une vieille dette envers lui. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Après quatre heures de débat intense avec le Haut-Conseil, treize régénérations supplémentaires fut offertes au Docteur, en récompense de ses très longues années d'aide et du sauvetage de Gallifrey.


	2. L'éternité et plus encore

**L'éternité et plus encore…**

**Disclaimer : **Jack et Ianto appartiennent à Russel T. Davies et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack Harkness se trouvait dans une salle blanche. Très blanche. Les meubles étaient à peine visibles, il avait du mal à distinguer le sol et le plafond. Il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça arrivait ça. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais la paix ? Une lueur pâle illuminait l'endroit, laissant apercevoir les contours de vase, posés sur une commode style victorienne. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table, ronde, blanche, plus blanche que le reste des meubles. Elle lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Le Capitaine se gratta la nuque. Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore arrivé ? Il aurait peut être pas dû boire autant la veille, il aurait pu s'en souvenir. L'alcool ne lui réussissait pas du tout. Des pas résonnaient en écho, de plus en plus proches. Il sentait une boule, se formant doucement dans son ventre. Mais où est-ce qu'il était pour l'amour de Dieu ? Paniqué, il se mit à chercher l'origine des pas.

Il repéra soudain une ombre, près d'une ouverture qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Il leva des yeux méfiant vers la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il resta là, les jambes tremblantes, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible. Il le laissa approcher, lui étant paralysé, menaçant de s'écrouler sur le sol d'une seconde à l'autre. Devant lui se tenait Ianto Jones, vêtu de vêtements blancs, lui aussi, en parfait accord avec la pièce et son teint. Il avait toujours sa cicatrice sur la joue, comme le jour où il l'avait quitté. Ianto tendit sa main vers sa joue, et dès qu'il le toucha, se volatilisa. Jack hurla son prénom, paniqué, quand la pièce devint soudainement noire. Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous lui et il tomba, encore et toujours.

Le Capitaine ouvrit violemment les yeux, troublé. La balle glissa le long de son manteau, dans un plop sinistre. L'homme qui tenait l'arme le pointait, tremblant et visiblement très perturbé. Jack soupira et se releva. Avait-il imaginé ça ? Difficile à dire. Il quitta la rue, laissant son agresseur au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Arrivé devant la tombe de son amant, il se mit à caresser le nom, sur la pierre tombale. Il lança un regard vers le ciel et murmura doucement :

« Un jour, Ianto Jones, on se retrouvera, je te le promets. »


	3. Torture

**Torture**

**Disclaimer **: Le Docteur appartient à Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Avertissement **: Cet OS contient des tortures physiques, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Lorsque j'ai écris ça, je venais de foirer mon Bac Blanc de Sciences… Soyez indulgent, au moins j'ai pas tué la Prof :3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Docteur ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ses deux cœurs se soulevèrent à l'odeur épouvantable régnant dans la pièce. Un nuage blanc sortit soudain d'un des tubes rouillés face à lui. Il toussa violemment, tentant de résister contre l'envie de dormir. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui, il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Tout avait commencé la veille, dans le Tardis. Il était en train de trafiquer la console, tranquillement, profitant du calme du vaisseau, en orbite autour d'une supernova. Il venait de déposer Amy et Rory, pour un week-end en amoureux sur une planète en guimauve. Littéralement. Le sol était une énorme guimauve et les habitants ressemblaient à peu de choses prêtes à des chamallows. Rory avait demandé une planète où le guimauve et l'amour était autorisé. C'était chose faite maintenant. Le Seigneur du Temps sursauta soudain. Une explosion venait de retentir au dessus de sa tête. Il sauta sur ses jambes, remontant à l'étage, quand quelque chose l'agrippa par derrière. Il sentit à peine l'aiguille se plantant dans son cou, plantant ses dents dans le bras de son aggresseur dans un dernier acte désespéré, avant de sombrer dans les doux méandres de l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla avec un fort bourdonnement dans la tête. Cette fois, il réussit à garder les yeux ouverts et le tuyeau resta silencieux. Il ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Une chose sûre, il n'était plus dans son Tardis, mais dans une espèce de cellule poussièreuse. Il eut le malheur de bouger sa jambe, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Il chercha à en voir l'origine et découvrit deux mâchoires en acier, profondément enfoncées dans sa chair, semblables aux pièges à animaux sauvages terriens.

Un rire retentit dans la pièce. Le Docteur observa les environs, méfiant et un tantinet effrayé. Dans l'ombre se tenait un homme, le dévisageant, de l'autre côté de la porte grillagée. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. L'homme qui semblait être son aggresseur sortit un trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte. Le Seigneur du Temps ne réussit pas à cacher le coup d'œil désespéré vers la porte ouverte. Il pourrait l'atteindre, si sa cheville droite était libre… Là, il était faible et à la merci de cet étranger. Le Docteur recula lentement contre le mur, une étrange boule se formant dans son estomac.

« Qui êtes vous ? demanda le Docteur, toujours sur ses gardes.

- L'Assassin. Retiens ça, c'est certainement le dernier nom dont tu te souviendras. »

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du Docteur. Quelque chose dans sa voix lui faisait peur. Elle lui semblait familière. L'avait-il déjà rencontré ? Il écarquilla les yeux. Un Seigneur du Temps. C'était un Seigneur du Temps. Et s'il l'avait amené ici, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui faire des câlins. La vérité, c'était que l'Assassin avait assisté à la disparition de Gallifrey, depuis son Tardis, impuissant. Il avait longtemps traqué le Docteur, préparant sa vengeance dans l'ombre. Il allait payer son acte de sa vie.

Le Docteur tentait de rester calme. Ne surtout pas montrer qu'il avait peur devant un Seigneur du Temps en colère. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne recommencerai plus, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, de venir voyager avec lui, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu le sauver. Cette situation lui fit repenser au Maître, mourrant dans ses bras, lors de la fin de la fin du monde. Ses cœurs se serrèrent à ce souvenir. C'était peut-être son Nemesis, mais il aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'accompagne. Et il l'avait cru jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il revint à l'instant présent. Le moindre signe de faiblesse et il était mort. Il avait peur, il était même terrorisé. L'autre Seigneur du Temps continuait à avancer, lentement, un sourire carnassier figé sur les lèvres. Il se stoppa face à lui, yeux dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune issue cette fois. Coincé entre le mur et un membre de sa propre espèce.

L'Assassin lui attrapa les cheveux violemment, le faisant tressauter. Il gémit, de crainte et de terreur à la fois. C'était trop tard, il avait montré qu'il était faible. Et soumis. Son bourreau le fit se lever à son insu. Il serra les dents, sa cheville le faisait énormément souffrir. Il le vit sortir une dague de l'intérieur de son blouson en cuir. L'homme caressa doucement le visage de sa victime avec, lui écorchant toute la joue. Le Docteur avait envie de fuir, de hurler, de se débattre. Mais il se doutait bien que s'il faisait un geste de travers, il était mort. Son genou cogna soudain dans son entrejambe. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il envoya sa jambe de toutes ses forces dans les parties intimes de son agresseur, le faisant se plier en deux et lâcher son arme. Le Docteur, paniqué, se mit à tirer sur les mâchoires, tentant en vain de se libérer. L'autre récupéra son arme, tranquillement. Il rattrapa sa proie par le cou, le relevant. L'objet s'enfonça dans son ventre, le faisant hurler de douleur. Le Docteur sentit du sang couler le long de son pantalon. L'Assassin le lâcha, le Docteur s'effondra sur lui-même, se repliant comme une huître.

« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il faiblement, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Le douleur ne faisait que s'accentuer de secondes en secondes. L'Assassin le toisa de toute sa hauteur, le regard mauvais. Il s'accroupit près de lui, agitant le couteau devant son visage. « Tu va passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. » Il se releva, reculant légèrement, méprisant le Seigneur du Temps qui le suppliait de l'épargner.

Le Docteur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle punition ? Certes, il avait fait explosé sa planète, mais il fallait tourner la page un jour ou l'autre. La plaie béante de son ventre lui interdisait le moindre mouvement. Le Docteur, le grand Docteur était complètement seul cette fois-ci. Personne ne viendrait à son secours. Il eut une pensée pour Amy et Rory, sur leur planète guimauve à tout jamais. Est-ce qu'ils lui pardonneraient d'être mort ? Sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, toutes ses erreurs semblaient amplifiées. C'était un raté. Tout simplement.

L'Assassin était ravi, jubilant presque. Il venait de se rendre compte que le Docteur était totalement impuissant, rien au monde ne pourrait le sauver. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et le retourna sur le dos. Il lâcha son couteau et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la plaie, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer des spasmes au Docteur. Il hurlait à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales et lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. C'était de sa faute. Il avait deux filles, sur Gallifrey. Elles sont mortes. Sous la main de ce Docteur qui se prenait pour un Dieu. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains couvertes du sang de sa victime. Il vit soudain ses filles à la place de cet homme et il recula, tétanisé, sous le regard d'incompréhention totale du Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps se sentait vide, faible, incapable du moindre mouvement. L'Assassin lui lança un dernier regard avant de sortir, visiblement mal à l'aise, l'abandonnant à son sort. Le Docteur s'accrocha à un des barreaux de sa prison et se mit à vomir, au bord de l'exténuation. Sa jambe était totalement paralysée désormais. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il voulait mourir. De toute manière, il n'avait plus de régénérations, il ne lui restait que ça à faire. Il releva se chemise. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'en finir rapidement, sous peine de longues heures d'agonie encore. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il ferma juste les yeux, s'abandonnant à la douleur.

Dans la cellule cent-trente-trois, à Stormcage, River tournait en rond. Il avait trois heures de retard. C'était inquiétant. Il n'arrivait jamais en retard lorsque c'était pour elle qu'il venait. Il lui avait promis un rendez-vous en tête à tête, sur une planète romantique. Elle observa son manipulateur de vortex. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'avantage et se téléporta dans le Tardis. Le vaisseau était désert. Elle localisa facilement Amy et Rory, amenant la machine temporelle près d'eux. Les amoureux rentrèrent, inquiets. Apparement, le Docteur aurait dû venir les chercher deux jours auparavant. Tous les trois étaient au bord de la panique, cherchant à retrouver le Docteur grâce au scanner. Il détectèrent sa présence sur un vaisseau prison abandonné depuis des années. Téléportation.

Les forces du Docteur faiblissaient de minutes en minutes. Il nageait dans son propre sang. Il ne voulait plus vivre, il en avait assez. Il faisait désormais des efforts surhumains pour garder les yeux ouverts. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer Amy, Rory et River. Tous trois restèrent figés devant la scène d'horreur se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Amy s'approcha doucement du Seigneurs du Temps et le souleva, collant sa tête sur ses genoux. River scannait le piège encerclant le pied du Docteur, et, aidée de Rory, délivrèrent le pied meurtri du Docteur. Amy regarda son mari, les larmes coulant à flots.

« Il est en très piteux état, dit doucement River. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais il est grièvement blessé.

- River, dit Amy. Il va mourir ? »

River soupira bruyamment et s'accroupit près de son mari, lui carressant doucement les cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais c'était le cas. Il mourrait, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais il ne serait pas tout seul pour passer cette étape.

Cette nuit-là, le Docteur cessa de courir. Il ferma les yeux pour la toute dernière fois et s'endormit tranquillement, prononçant un simple « merci » à l'égard de ses compagnons, la main sur la joue d'Amélia. Le dernier visage que ce visage a vu.


	4. Le chien

**Le Chien**

**Disclaimer :** Le Docteur et Clara Oswald appartiennent à Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Docteur était euphorique. Nous étions mercredi, et comme tous les mercredis depuis un moment déjà, Clara Oswald venait le rejoindre pour deux jours. Il était devant sa porte, le doigt crispé sur la sonnette. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer la jeune femme, qui ne cessait de lui rabâcher qu'elle entendait le bruit du Tardis depuis sa chambre. Il attendit une longue minute. Pas de réponse. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé aller se promener aujourd'hui ?! Elle savait très bien qu'il venait le mercredi. Il lança un regard à sa montre. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé, nous étions bien mercredi. Il fit un bond de deux mètres au moins lorsqu'un grognement retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna.

Un chien terrien l'observait, la gueule légèrement entrouverte, grognant. Le Docteur s'accroupit, lui faisant signe d'approcher. S'il avait un collier, il pourrait au moins se rendre utile, à défaut d'attendre comme un imbécile devant la porte de sa compagne. Le chien ne bougea pas, ses poils s'étaient redressés sur son dos. Le Seigneur du Temps tenta une approche, en tendant sa main vers lui. L'animal le renifla avant d'approcher, la queue entre les pattes, tremblant légèrement. C'était un gros chien noir, proche du labrador, à l'exception du bout de ses pattes, blanches. Il laissa le Docteur le caresser, toujours sur ses gardes, mais un peu plus détendu. Il n'avait pas de collier, comme s'en doutais déjà le Docteur, vu la maigreur de ce dernier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains prenaient des animaux si c'était pour les abandonner ensuite.

« Toi aussi tu n'as plus de maison ? Si tu savais comme je te comprends. Ma maison à moi est dans un univers de poche et je n'arrive plus à mettre la main dessus. »

Il soupira doucement. Il était nostalgique depuis qu'il avait sauvé sa planète natale, avec ses deux anciens lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait dit au Dixième de ne pas aller sur Ood Sphere, pour qu'il puisse vivre un peu plus longtemps dans l'insouciance. Mais il n'en avait le droit. Parce qu'il était un Seigneur du Temps et qu'il y avait des règles à respecter. Des règles. Le Docteur lança un regard à la porte toujours fermée, puis au chien.

« Viens, je vais te donner à manger. »

Le Docteur se leva, faisant reculer l'animal, légèrement effrayé. Néanmoins, il réussit à l'emmener devant le Tardis. Il laissa le chien rentrer et referma la porte. Le canidé resta un moment à fixer la porte close, avant de suivre le Docteur, dans les méandres du Tardis. Sexy grogna légèrement, elle aussi, vexée de voir que toute l'attention de son Seigneur du Temps était centrée sur un animal terrien. Le Docteur emmena son nouvel ami dans la cuisine. Il fit voler quelques paquets de gâteaux avant de sortir un sac de croquettes. Il attrapa une gamelle à son nom, vieux souvenir du Vaillant, où le Maître le nourrissait dedans… Quand il n'oubliait pas de le nourrir d'ailleurs. Il posa l'objet sur le sol et versa les croquettes, laissant le chien manger. Il entendit au loin la porte du Tardis s'ouvrir, tandis que la voix de Clara retentissait dans les couloirs.

« Docteur ? Vous êtes où ?

- Dans la cuisine, Clara ! hurla t-il. »

La jeune brune apparut bientôt dans l'encadrement de la porte, surprise par la présence du chien. Elle haussa un sourcil et regarda le Docteur. Le chien grogna lorsqu'elle tenta de s'approcher de son Seigneur du Temps.

« Hum… Docteur, dit-elle. Depuis quand est-ce que vous avez un chien ?

- Depuis à peine vingt minutes. C'est nouveau.

- Vous allez le garder ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Le chien se coucha au pied de celui qu'il considérait comme son nouveau maître, observant toujours Clara d'un air de défi. La demoiselle s'approcha du canidé. Il renifla sa main avant de la lécher, comme pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait approcher de son maître mais qu'il veillait au grain.

« Docteur, dit-elle. Vous devriez le garder. Vous avez besoin de compagnie lorsque je ne suis pas là. Ca vous évitera de parler au mur.

- Je ne sais même pas comment on s'occupe de ça.

- Il faut juste lui donner un nom, à manger, à boire et le sortir de temps à autre de votre boîte.

- Un nom. Tu as une idée ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Le Docteur réfléchit. Ce chien était semblable à lui sur bien des points. Il caressa la tête du chien puis sourit. Il avait exactement le nom qui lui fallait. Il ouvrit un tiroir, sortant un vieux collier rouge. Il le passa autour du cou du chien qui le fixa intensément.

« J'ai trouvé, dit-il. Je vais l'appeler Koscheii. Ca me rappellera qu'il y en a au moins un des deux qui peut être gentil.

- Un des deux ?

- Koscheii, le Maître. C'est son surnom. Mais peu importe. Il s'accroupit près du chien et lui ébouriffe les poils. Bienvenue dans le Tardis Koscheii. »


	5. Les Tambours

**Les Tambours**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Thêta longe le verre épais du dôme de la Citadelle. Il fait nuit noire, Koscheii n'est toujours pas rentré de son initiation et il commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ils s'étaient pourtant donné rendez-vous à l'entrée. Il se faufile rapidement par la fissure du dôme, que Rassilon avait promis de refermer il y a trois ans de ça. En tout cas, il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Il court dans les champs d'herbe rouge du père de son ami, seul raccourci rapide vers le schisme temporel. Lorsqu'il arrive à destination, essoufflé, il ne reste plus que les anciens, occupés à discuter tout en prenant des notes. Thêta reste en retrait, effrayé à l'idée de devoir parler tout seul à un adulte. C'est Koscheii qui s'en charge d'habitude. Il tire timidement la robe de l'un d'entre eux, qui se retourne, étonné, un sourcil légèrement relevé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il d'une grosse voix, effrayant d'avantage le blond. Il est tard, tu devrais être à la Citadelle, chez toi, en train de dormir. Thêta… Ta mère sait que tu es encore dehors ? »

Tout le monde les connaissait ici, Koscheii et lui. Les deux seuls gamins à avoir assez de cran pour aller jouer dans les montagnes. Des enfants à problèmes soi-disant. Thêta reste un moment sans rien dire, perturbé à l'idée que le Seigneur du Temps en face de lui puisse aller tout raconter à sa mère. Son père serait encore très fâché, il irait le dire à celui de Koscheii et il savait que, contrairement à lui, ce dernier n'hésitera pas à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Le père de son ami était un sujet sensible entre les deux garçons, surtout lorsque Koscheii revenait avec un œil au beurre noire ou le corps couvert de bleus.

« Vous savez où est parti Koscheii ? demanda t-il faiblement, en faisant sa bouille de nounours.

- Il est parti vers les montagnes. A mon avis, on ne le reverra plus. »

Thêta déglutit. Comment ça « on ne le reverra plus » ? Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et reprit sa course, en direction des montagnes, tachant tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour qu'il parte sans même le lui dire. Il arriva près de leur grotte, là où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps tous les deux. Le gros rocher bloquant l'entrée était sur le côté, laissant la grotte entrouverte. C'était plutôt bon signe. Thêta entra, sur ses gardes. Comme il s'en doutait, son ami était là, roulé en boule dans un coin de la caverne, les mains crispées sur sa tête.

« Koscheii ? Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il doucement, en s'accroupissant près de son ami.

- Laisse-moi ! hurla ce dernier, en le repoussant. J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Va t-en ! »

Son ami recula à contrecœur, blessé au plus profond de lui. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Koscheii, habituellement calme et souriant, même dans les pires épreuves. Koscheii éclata soudain en sanglots, à la grande incompréhension de Thêta qui tenta une seconde approche. Son ami se mit à hurler, de douleur, visiblement, ne stoppant de dire de les faire sortir de sa tête. Thêta le serra contre lui, inquiet. Koscheii se laissa faire, en larmes contre son ami. Thêta, qui devait passer son épreuve deux semaines plus tard, savait déjà qu'il allait falloir le traîner de force pour qu'il y aille, à leur foutu schisme.

« Tu les entends ? demanda faiblement Koscheii, collé contre lui.

- Entendre quoi ?

- Les tambours. Tu les entends Thêta ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Thêta, confus. Il n'y a pas de tambours ici. »

Koscheii le fixa intensément, tétanisé. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa violemment Thêta contre la paroi de la grotte. Le blond gémit à l'impact, tentant maladroitement de se relever, effrayé. Le jeune initié se tenait en face de lui, poings serrés, le visage tendu par la colère.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de les entendre ?! Ils sont là ! Partout ! Thêta, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu les entends !

- Il n'y a rien Koscheii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? »

Thêta commençait réellement à avoir peur, lançant des regards nerveux vers la sortie. Koscheii sortit soudain un couteau de sous sa robe, faisant hurler son ami de terreur, en particulier lorsqu'il le posa contre son cou.

« S'il te plaît, articula doucement Thêta, paralysé par la peur. Lâche-moi, j'ai rien fait !

- Pourquoi tu ne les entends pas ?! Parle espèce de traître ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à les entendre ?!

- Koscheii, s'il te plaît.

- Arrête de m'appeler Koscheii ! Je suis ton maître désormais !

- Calme-toi…

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Il appuya doucement, faisant couler un filet de sang le long du cou du blond, se débattant désormais sous lui, le ruant de coups. Koscheii leva le couteau, prêt à frapper. Sa proie réussit à se libérer avant de s'enfuir, en direction de la Citadelle, terrorisé. Koscheii le regarda s'enfuir, couteau à la main. Les tambours battaient dans sa tête, annonçant le début d'un nouvel âge. Il n'était plus Koscheii, il ne le sera plus jamais. Son nom, désormais, était le Maître. Et il ne laisserai plus jamais personne lui dicter sa conduite.


	6. MnMs : La ligue des super-méchants

**MnMs : La Ligue des Supers-Méchants**

**Disclaimer :** Le Maître appartient à Russel T. Davies. Les Aliens appartiennent à Russel T. Davies, Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Note de l'auteur **: Cet OS est né d'un gros délire avec ma meilleure amie… A la base il y avait aussi Moriarty mais j'ai peur de détruire le personnage en l'exploitant, donc je me cantonne à Doctor Who. Eh ! Mais qui a appelé l'asile ? Lâchez-moi bande de malades ! *bruit d'atomisation* Je disais donc, profitez bien de… well… ça. Bien sûr, ce texte n'a strictement rien à voir avec la série, si ce n'est les personnages. Have fun :D

« Je suis le Maître, et je déclare la toute première assemblée de la MnMs ouverte ! »

Des regards confus se croisèrent dans la dite assemblée, tandis que les papiers que le Maître venait de jeter dans les airs retombaient autour de lui. Des murmures retentirent en écho dans l'immense amphithéâtre « emprunté » aux Siluriens au cœur même de la planète Terre. Cette idée un peu folle était née dans l'esprit du Maître, quelques heures auparavant, sur un coup de tête, fatigué de voir tous les méchants tombé sous les mains du Docteur.

« MnMs ? demanda timidement un Sontarien. Quel est ce nom ?

- Master and Monsters ! hurla joyeusement le Maître, faisant sursauter une partie des invités. »

Le Maître frappa une fois dans ses mains et prit place devant l'assemblée. Tous les extraterrestres étaient silencieux, et légèrement inquiet, par ailleurs. Ils étaient tous venus sur son invitation, sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre.

« Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est parce que nous sommes confrontés à un grave problème. Chacun de vous, ici, a déjà été confronté au Docteur, qui a plus ou moins détruit votre espèce. Si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour vous confier à tous ici, dans un anonymat presque parfait.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? Tenta un Slitheen dans l'assemblée.

- Rien, espèce d'abruti ! Libérez-vous de toute votre haine envers le Seigneur du Temps qui a détruit votre vie !

- Et-si-vous-com-men-çiez ?! railla l'unique Dalek de la pièce. »

Le Seigneur du Temps leva les yeux en l'air, se racla la gorge et attrapa une feuille traînant sur le sol. Il lança un regard d'ensemble, vérifiant que tout le monde écoutait attentivement.

« Bien. Bonsoir, je suis le Maître.

- Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiir Maîiiiiiiiiiitre ! répondit en écho le reste de l'assemblée.

- Je suis face à vous aujourd'hui parce que le Docteur a détruit ma vie. Quand on était petits, j'étais son meilleur ami. Il m'avait promis de m'emmener vers les étoiles. Mais après son initiation, ce traître m'a lâchement abandonné pour une femme ! Vous imaginez ! J'étais fou amoureux de lui, je l'aimais comme… comme… Enfin, c'était celui avec qui je voulais partager ma vie. Mais il a eu une fille, et a eu le culot de me présenter sa petite-fille. Depuis, j'essaye de le tuer. J'ai en parti réussi, une fois, mais cet abruti s'est régénéré. La seule chose c'est que, dernièrement, lorsque je suis mort dans ses bras… Enfin… Pas pour longtemps, comme vous pouvez le voir, il m'a supplié de me régénérer. Je ne voulais pas, et il était en larmes. J'ai même hésité à me régénérer, mais je pensais que si je le suivais, il s'en irait encore avec une autre de ses stupides humaines… Et je me serai retrouvé encore une fois tout seul. Donc je l'ai abandonné. Tout simplement. Je lui ai malencontreusement sauvé la vie, puis je me suis téléporté ici, pendant que je disparaissais vers Gallifrey, ni vu ni connu. Voilà. Qui veut parler ? »

Aucun des extraterrestres ne leva la main, ou le tentacule, ou peu importe les membres qu'ils avaient à disposition. Le Maître soupira et pointa le Dalek, lui ordonnant de grimper sur scène. Lui redescendit et pris un siège. Le Dalek flotta jusqu'à l'estrade et se tourna vers le public, désormais silencieux.

« Je-suis-Da-lek-Om-stock.

- Bonsoir Dalek Omstooooooooooock !

- J'ai-pa-ssé-ma-vie-en-tiè-re-à-ex-ter-mi-ner-des-hu-mains. Mais-le-Doc-teur-a-dé-truit-le-vai-sseau-mère-et-je-me-suis-é-cra-sé-i-ci !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? demanda le Maître.

- J-ex-ter-mi-ne-des-hu-mains. Je-veux-ex-ter-mi-ner-le-Doc-teur-et-lui-fai-re-pa-yer-le-gé-no-ci-de-de-ma-ra-ce !

- Très bien, merci Dalek Omstock. Un autre volontaire ? »

Un Cyberman leva maladroitement la main. Le Maître lui fit signe de prendre place, ce qu'il fit. Tous remarquèrent l'absence de son bras droit, mais aucun d'eux ne pipa mot, pour ne pas déranger l'extraterrestre, qui avait déjà suffisamment de mal à grimper sur scène.

« Être nommé Cyberman A3425987855222-alpha.

- … Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiir !

- Avant, j'étais un humain. Mais j'ai été amélioré. L'unité Alpha 25887855620.352 avait capturée un individu masculin humain du nom dénommé Craig Owens. Ses émotions avaient été éradiquées mais le Docteur a réveillé ses sentiments avec une arme mortelle de destruction massive, qui était la peur d'un enfant d'humain dénommé comme progéniture du futur Cyber-Controller. Autres Cybermen de l'unité explosés. J'ai survécu grâce à une sauvegarde et me suis retransplanté dans un humain de catégorie B65, un être d'intelligence limitée. Le Docteur a détruit mes données mais j'ai analysé son cerveau et est détecté que le Seigneur du Temps n'était pas compatible avec la transplantation. Aucun de vous n'est compatible. Vous allez tous être effacés !

- EX-TER-MI-NA-TE ! »

Le Dalek tira sur le robot humanoïde qui s'effondra d'un coup. Le Maître secoua la tête, ça avait plutôt bien commencé pourtant. Mais on ne pouvait pas changer la nature de certains. Un extraterrestre monta sur scène, un enfant de huit ans, un masque à gaz sur le visage. Des regards surpris se croisèrent dans le public, d'autant plus qu'il ressemblait à un humain.

« Maman ? Est-ce que tu es là Maman ? Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Est-ce que tu es ma maman ? Où est ma maman ? Est-ce que tu es ma maman ?

- Hum… hésita le Maître. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir à la surface pour ta mère.

- EX-TER-MI-NA-TE !

- Dalek Omstock ! Mais tu vas arrêter d'exterminer tous les vilains ?!

- NE-GA-TI-VE ! »

Le Maître soupira, essayer de parler avec un Dalek, peine perdue. Il lâcha un juron gallifréen puis pointa un Sontarien, la main levée depuis deux bonnes minutes. Le guerrier de Sontar monta sur scène. Petit problème, le pupitre était trop grand pour lui. Un humain contrôlé plutôt par le Seigneur du Temps lui apporta un tabouret, sur lequel l'extraterrestre grimpa.

« Bonsoir. Je suis le Général Skaal, de la dixième flotte de combat des Sontariens !

- Bonsoir Skaaaaaaaaaaaal !

- Je suis né d'un lot de clones de combat il y a six mois maintenant. Ma toute première mission était de transformer la Terre en machine de reproduction, en faisant étouffer tous les humains. Malheureusement, le clone de Martha Jones, la compagne du Docteur n'était pas fiable et elle a révélé notre plan et notre position à notre principal ennemi ! La traîtrise du Seigneur du Temps a anéanti toute ma flotte de combat. Je me suis téléporté au dernier moment, abandonnant le reste de mes équipiers, dans l'honneur de la mort. En plus, il m'a insulté de « patate extraterrestre », ce qui n'est pas digne du grand guerrier sontarien que je suis ! »

Le Maître pouffa de rire, suivi du reste de l'assemblée. Le Sontarien leur lança un regard meurtrier, puis quitta la pièce, vexé. Un moine grimpa sur scène. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, mais un très mauvais pressentiment naissait dans le ventre du Maître.

« Bonsoir, je suis un moine.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! grogna le Maître, sceptique. »

Le moine soupira et retira sa capuche, dévoilant à la surprise générale le Docteur. Une cinquantaine d'armes se retrouvèrent pointées sur lui, tandis que le Maître s'approchait dangereusement de la scène.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- La question, répondit le Docteur, c'est qu'est-ce que vous faites vous ?!

- Une réunion de méchants. Sortez avant que je lance tout le monde à votre suite.

- J'ai entendu vos doléances. C'est très utile. J'ai noté toutes les faiblesses de chacun d'entre vous.

- Le-Maî-tre-nous-a-trahi ! Il-doit-être-EX-TER-MI-NER ! railla le Dalek.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai ramené ! »

Le Docteur recula doucement, conscient du bazar qu'il venait de mettre chez les méchants. Le Maître avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il poussa un hurlement et lui sauta dessus, à deux doigts de l'égorger.

To be continued…


End file.
